And The Next Stop is
by Gita Chibi
Summary: Perpisahan adalah pertemuan yang baru - Shota Drop Series, Shota!Kiyoshi/Hyuuga


Hidup itu singkat.

Pada saat kanak-kanak kita ingin menjadi dewasa.

Pada saat kita dewasa kita ingin menjadi anak-anak.

Dan tanpa kita sadari, pemberhentian terakhir sudah di depan mata.

**xxx**

**Kuroko No Basuke**

**And The Next Stop is…**

**Disclaimer :** Kuroko No Basuke owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning :** Shota!Au, Kinda Sho-Ai, Typo and OOC

**xxx**

Pemberhentian terakhir manusia adalah hal yang disebut kematian.

Tubuh kecil itu mengerti. Karena dia sudah pernah mengalaminya. Orang tuanya sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya, terlebih dahulu melangkah ke pemberhentian terakhir. Meninggalkannya sendiri. Tidak, tidak sendiri. Dia mempunyai Kakek dan Nenek yang menggantikan kedua orangtuanya. Yang menyayanginya bagaikan anak mereka sendiri.

…Tapi tidak lagi.

Kakek dan Nenek, keluarganya satu-satunya, yang mengasuhnya bagai anak sendiri, yang selalu menyambutnya dengan hangat ketika dia pulang dari sekolah, yang selalu tersenyum bahagia kepadanya, sudah tiada.

Mereka sudah pergi, menuju pemberhentian terakhir.

Meninggalkan Kiyoshi Teppei, bersama abu kematian dan altar persembahan, di ruang keluarga yang dingin.

Teppei duduk termenung tanpa ekspresi di depan altar. Suara sedih dan ucapan turut berduka cita melewatinya, berputar-putar mengelilingnya. Seakan hanya tubuhnya yang berada di situ, jiwanya pergi entah kemana.

'Kasihan, padahal masih 11 tahun, tapi sudah sendiri'

'Apa dia tidak apa-apa? Dari tadi hanya diam di situ…'

Masih banyak bisikan iba lainnya, tapi Teppei tidak menggubrisnya. Jangankan untuk membalas perkataan mereka, untuk menangis saja dirinya tidak mampu. Mengapa? Dia tidak ingin menangis. Dia tidak boleh menangis. Kalau dia menangis, maka dia akan mengakuinya.

Mengakui bahwa dia benar-benar sendiri di dunia ini.

Karena itu Kiyoshi Teppei bertahan. Dia adalah anak yang kuat, persis seperti Kakeknya. Dia adalah anak yang penyabar, persis seperti Neneknya. Dia menahan tangisnya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menggigit bibirnya.

Dan dari semua orang yang ada, hanya ada satu lelaki yang menyadari air mata yang tertahan itu.

**xxx**

Hyuuga Junpei melihat anak kecil itu dari sudut ruangan. Anak kecil yang baru saja ditinggal oleh satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya. Anak kecil yang sampai sekarang pun masih belum menangis.

Cowok berkacamata itu menghela napas. Baru saja dia ingin melangkah menuju anak itu, sekaligus menuju ke altar, pembicaraan itu masuk ke telinganya.

"Hei, mulai sekarang siapa yang akan mengurus anak itu?"

"Dia kan tidak ada keluarga lain.."

Dimulailah perdebatan para orang tua yang tidak tahu diri. Hyuuga menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak 'Bodoh!' dan menghajar mereka. Dengan mengepalkan tangan, menuju ke tempat Teppei. Begitu melihat tingkah Teppei, laki-laki itu pun sadar.

'_Dia dengar yang tadi ya…'_

Kembali menghela napas, Hyuuga mendekat ke Teppei dan duduk di sampingnya. Tangannya menghelus pelan rambut coklat Teppei. Membuat anak itu menoleh ke arah Hyuuga. Dan didengarnya lelaki berkacamat itu berbisik,

'Jangan didengar.'

Hanya sesaat, tangan itu mengelus pelan kepalanya. Dan sesaat kemudian, tangan itu sudah pergi. Digunakan untuk berdoa menghadap altar. Hyuuga menutup matanya, sambil berdoa untuk kedua pasagan Kiyoshi. Pada saat yang sama, Teppei yang ada di sampingnya masih memandangnya lekat. Hening diantara mereka, sampai suara anak itu terdengar.

"…Hyuuga?"

Mendengar suara anak yang terdiam bisu sejak ditinggal sendiri, juga karena mendengar namanya dipanggil, Hyuuga menoleh ke arah Teppei. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Hyuuga melihatnya. Kesedihan dan ketakutan yang sangat dalam. Dan dia mengangguk pelan. Tanpa kata-kata. Tanpa senyuman maupun wajah sedih. Hanya satu anggukan.

Tapi sepertinya Teppei mengerti arti anggukan itu. Dia pun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Hyuuga dan bersandar padanya. Wajah tanpa ekspresi anak itu mulai luluh, menunjukkan wajah lelah dan sakit. Tapi dia tidak menangis. Belum bisa menangis.

Tangan kiri Hyuuga, yang tidak menjadi tempat sandaran Teppei mengelus pelan pipi anak itu. Lalu menutup kedua mata sedihnya. Seakan ingin menghilangkan ekspresi sedih yang menempel di wajah Teppei. Menempel di wajah yang biasanya tersenyum lembut itu.

**xxx**

Waktu terus bergulir, rumah keluarga Kiyoshi yang tadi ramai sekarang sudah kosong. Meninggalkan Hyuuga dan Teppei yang masih terduduk di depan altar. Sinar matahari sore mengalir masuk ke rumah bergaya Jepang itu. Cahaya merahnya menyinari Hyuuga dan Teppei. Juga membuat bayangan hitam di ruang keluarga.

Hyuuga menoleh ke arah jam dinding. Jarum jam menunjuk tepat ke angka 6. Dia lalu memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Pulang? Tidak mungkin Hyuuga meninggalkan Teppei sendirian di rumah ini.

Seakan tahu apa yang dipikiran oleh Hyuuga, Teppei mencengkeram erat lengan tempatnya bersandar, membuat Hyuuga menoleh ke arahnya. Yang dilihat Hyuuga adalah Teppei yang menyembunyikan wajah di lengan kanannya. Tentu saja, Hyuuga langsung mengerti apa yang ingin, tapi tidak bisa, dikatakan Teppei.

'_Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri.'_

Sungguh, untuk Teppei yang biasanya bersikap tenang dan dewasa, terlalu dewasa sampai seleranya jadi mirip dengan kakek-kakek, ini mungkin pertama kalinya Hyuuga melihat Teppei bertingkah seperti anak seumurannya. Rasa takut dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu.

Hyuuga menghela napas dan mengelus pelan wajah Teppei. Membuat anak itu melihat ke arahnya. Berhasil, walaupun kedua mata Teppei tidak melihat ke arah Hyuuga, hanya menunduk ke bawah. Tetapi tangannya mencengkram erat tangan Hyuuga yang sekarang berdiam di pipinya.

"Teppei, ini pertanyaan aneh. Tapi…"

Mendengar nada bicara Hyuuga, pelan dan ragu-ragu, tapi penuh dengan kasih sayang, Teppei akhirnya memberanikan diri memandang lawan bicaranya.

"…Apa kau mau ikut denganku? Maksudku, tinggal bersamaku. Aa, tentu saja kalau kau menolak juga tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak memaksamu. Tapi kalau aku membiarkanmu tinggal sendiri di sini aku bisa…."

Teppei tidak mendengar ocehan panic Hyuuga. Yang ditangkap olehnya hanya satu hal.

Dia tidak sendirian. Hyuuga tidak akan membiarkannya sendiri.

Dan perasaan yang terbendung pun perlahan keluar tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Hyuuga…"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Hyuuga menghentikan ocehannya dan melihat ke arah Teppei. Terkejut, tapi dalam sekejap dia tersenyum melihat Teppei. Ekspresi lelah anak itu mulai hancur. Tergantikan oleh wajah yang mulai menangis, menitikkan air mata yang terbendung.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Kakek dan Neneknya pergi ke pemberhentian terakhir, Kiyoshi Teppei menangis. Air mata mengalir tanpa henti, teriakan tangisannya keluar tanpa henti. Tangannya masih tergenggam oleh Hyuuga, dimana lelaki berkacamata itu merangkulkan tangannya yang satu lagi mengelilingi Teppei. Memeluk anak itu.

'Tidak apa-apa.' 'Aku di sini.' 'Kau tidak sendirian, Teppei'

Bisikan itu berulang-ulang diucapkan oleh Hyuuga. Bertumpuk dengan tangisan Teppei dan kehangatan matahari sore.

**xxx**

Pemberhentian terakhir manusia adalah kematian.

Tapi sebelum sampai di situ, semua manusia harus berhenti di pemberhentian yang lain. Dan salah satu dari pemberhentian itu adalah pemberhentian bernama 'pertemuan'.

Tubuh kecil itu mengerti. Karena dia telah mengalaminya. Banyaknya kebahagiaan yang didapatnya di pemberhentian pertemuan. Dia juga tahu, pertemuan membawa perpisahan. Dan perpisahan itu membawa pertemuan baru.

Seperti saat dia berpisah dengan orang tuanya dan bertemu dengan Kakek Neneknya. Seperti ketika dia berpisah dengan Kakek Neneknya dan bertemu dengan Hyuuga Junpei.

Dia juga tahu bahwa pertemuan yang satu, melahirkan pertemuan yang lain. Seperti ketika dia bertemu Hyuuga, dia juga bertemua banyak teman baru. Baik orang dewasa seperti Hyuuga, maupun anak-anak seperti dirinya.

"Hyuugaaaa~"

Teppei tersenyum lembut, senyuman ciri khas nya, melambaikan tangannya. Memanggil Hyuuga yang membalas melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Teppei berhenti untuk menunggu Hyuuga. Masih tersenyum dia melihat Hyuuga dan langit biru yang terbentang di belakangnya. Dan berbisik pelan, entah kepada siapa, Teppei berkata,

"Terima Kasih."

**xxx**

"**Thanks for this next stop called encounter"**

**xxx**

**Chara Explanation :**

**Kiyoshi Teppei :** 11 tahun, 5 SD. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil ketika akan menjemput Teppei, membuat Teppei merasa bersalah dan mengajarkannya tentang kematian. Setelah itu dia diasuh oleh Kakek Nenek dari pihak Ayah. Kakek dan Nenek meninggal karena umur, Kakek lebih dulu, lalu disusul oleh Nenek sehari setelahnya. Dari dulu dekat dengan Hyuuga dan sangat kagum/sayang padanya. Selalu tersenyum, sikapnya dewasa tapi ada saatnya dia bersikap layaknya anak kecil. Seleranya seperti kakek-kakek. (Suka makanan asin dan main permainan tradisional)

**Hyuuga Junpei : **25, pelatih olahragawan/rehabilitasi. Dekat dengan Kakek Nenek Kiyoshi karena membantu mereka untuk pelatihan badan orang tua. Terkenal di kalangan orang tua karena alasan yang sama. Kenal dengan Teppei ketika dia mengunjungi kediaman Kiyoshi, dan sejak saat itu jadi sering main bersama. Karena dekat, jadi bisa tahu kalau Teppei berbohong atau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Pada dasarnya tenang, tapi kalau marah sangat mengerikan.

**xxx**

Saya buat apa ni…?

Yosh, yang penting, Hidup Shota! All Hail Shota!

Setelah urusan kuliah yang bikin otak saya di jungkir balik selesai, saya langsung bikin ini, haha. Untuk 'The Things Which you see' sabar dulu ya /tendanged

Yang mau sequel angkat tangaaaannnn! ! ! Yang mau Shota!Kise angkat tangaaaannnn! …dan Review juga ! ! ! Let's have fu~n!


End file.
